Misaki Takahashi
Misaki Takahashi (高橋 美咲, Takahashi Misaki) is a main protagonist in the Junjou Romantica series. He is the lover of Akihiko Usami and their relationship title is Junjou Romantica, which bears the same title as the series. Appearance Misaki is young man with slightly messy brown hair, lightly tanned skin and long thin eyebrows above his big dark green eyes. Personality Misaki is an easily pleased and embarrassed uke as he does not want to trouble others. He is very attentive to what others are feeling. Despite not vocally expressing his love for Akihiko Usami, Misaki is very much in love with the novelist and constantly worries about him (even if it is expressed in supposedly annoyed and violent reactions). He is also upset and frustrated about the fact that Akihiko writes BL novels about the two of them. He is also fascinated by Kyo Ijuuin's work "THE KAN". Plot Misaki noticed to his dismay that his grades are not looking good. He started to wonder whether he can get accepted to the college he is trying to apply to. When Misaki got home, he was dumbfounded to see a man (Akihiko Usami) in a romantic position with Takahiro Takahashi (Misaki's older brother). Takahiro revealed to Misaki that this man is his friend named Akihiko and he will be Misaki's tutor for the college exams. Misaki immediately got a bad impression of Akihiko. When Misaki went to Akihiko's house for the tutoring session, he was impressed by the apartment that Akihiko owned. On the small coffee table in the living room, Misaki noticed a book. Curious, he began to read the book where much to his shock, the characters resembled his brother and Akihiko engaging in sexual activities. Outraged over the fact Akihiko was using his brother as a model for his book, Misaki barged in to Akihiko's room demanding an answer. Once again, he was dumbfounded by what he views in Akihiko's room. Akihiko (who awoke from his sleep) realized that Misaki had read his BL novel. Misaki became afraid but confronted Akihiko for what he was doing yet Akihiko instead began to sexually harass Misaki much to his shock. Throughout the series, Kyo Ijuuin later confesses his infatuation to Misaki. Misaki did use his effort to try and reject Ijuuin but this still causes Usagi to be jealous but keeps his promise about his trust with Misaki. In the later part of the Manga series, Misaki and Usagi (Akihiko Usami) try to work out a way for them to be together and has been trying to think about a way to tell Takashiro about their relationship. As Takahiro has been expecting Misaki to move out, Misaki wants to be recognized as a mature adult and earn Usagi's father's respect and allow tohem t let them be together. Misaki also becomes more mature in their relationship throughout the series. He starts to admit his love for Usagi, for example, his "I love you" has no more "maybe" and such. He also tries to prove his worth to others who know about their relationship. History Misaki lived a normal and happy life with his parents and Takahiro Takahashi; Misaki's older brother. However, when Misaki was eight years old, his parents died in a car accident. Remembering how he told his parents to hurry back home, Misaki developed a pang of crushing guilt that he inadvertently caused the death of his parents. Although his brother was accepted into a university, Takahiro refused to allow himself and Misaki to be separated. On the day of his parents' funeral, Misaki's relatives fought over who should take care of him, Takahiro declared to them he will be raising Misaki by himself (who was only 18 at the time). Misaki was deeply touched by his brother's actions. Determined to not be a burden to Takahiro, Misaki began learning how to do household chores (cleaning, cooking, etc). Over time, Misaki developed great skills in cooking and cleaning. By the time he entered his senior year in high school, Misaki made the decision of entering the university his brother got accepted to before prior to their parents' deaths. Relationships Akihiko Usami "Usagi" Misaki first meets Akihiko, when he comes home to see Akihiko clinging onto Takahiro Takahashi and Takahiro then introduces the two. The next day, Misaki goes to Akihiko's house since a said person was to be his tutor since Misaki had very poor grades and would not be able to get into the university that Takahiro was going to attend before the death of their parents. He finds one of Akihiko's BL books and is extremely outraged when he saw that Akihiko had used his brother in the novel as a character who was involved with himself and sexual activities. In a rage, Misaki stormed up to Akihiko's room and proceeded to rant on what Akihiko was doing with his brother. Akihiko wakes up and is in a bad mood when he hears Misaki, and he gets up and pulls the younger boy onto his bed where Akihiko came on to him. He is saddened by the fact that he seems to only attract those of the Usami family, which makes him often think he has a Usamone (Usami+Pheromone) which Usagi-san said doesn't make any sense. But shows no true discontentment to having Akihiko force his feelings on him, accepting them wholeheartedly, if hesitantly. Due to his reluctant nature, he has trouble accepting that he loves Akihiko, although his actions show that he is very much in love with his caretaker and easily swept away by his whims. Throughout the anime/manga, Misaki slowly opens up and becomes less shy in their relationship. Haruhiko Usami "Usagi-Ani" Haruhiko Usami is Akihiko's older brother. Haruhiko became jealous of Akihiko because he felt he lacked something that Akihiko had. Haruhiko realized that Akihiko was happier because he was dating Misaki. As Haruhiko learned more about Misaki, he started to fall in love. Regardless of who Misaki was dating, Haruhiko was wiling to take Misaki away and make sure no one else dates him. He even went to the extreme of locking Misaki away in the main Usami house. After being rejected by Misaki, Haruhiko respected Misaki's decision and left him alone. However, he told Akihiko and Misaki that if Misaki was ever unhappy, he would try to take Misaki away again. Takahiro Takahashi Takahiro is Misaki's older brother with a ten year age gap. After their parents died, Takahiro demands to take care of Misaki by himself, dropping out of college and acquiring a job. On Takahiro's birthday, Akihiko and Misaki prepare a surprise party, but the mood quickly turns sour when Takahiro introduces his fiance Manami to the two. So far in the anime, Takahiro is unaware of Misaki's romantic relationship with Usami. Manami Kajiwara Manami is Misaki's Sister-in-law who has been in good terms with him just like a family. In the Manga, Manami is currently close in guessing out Misaki's and Usagi's relationship, she is shown to be suspicious of it caused by an incident. In the last chapter of the manga, Usagi talked to her and revealed his relationship with Misaki, and let him do the same his way. She gives Misaki and Usagi her support, saying that even she doesn't know how would Takahiro react to the truth. Mahiro Takahashi Mahiro is Misaki's infant nephew. Misaki is a very kind uncle to Mahiro which makes him fond of Misaki; sometimes to the point, Mahiro would rather spend time with Misaki than his father and mother. This is hinted when Takahiro told Mahiro that the two and Manami were going to go on a family trip without Misaki; which resulted in Mahiro crying frantically. In the end, Takahiro had no choice but to have Misaki join them on their trip so Mahiro can have a great time. Keiichi Sumi Sumi is Misaki's senpai in University. He's first seen helping Misaki when the latter falls over, then explains to him why the other students seemed reluctant to be near Misaki. He becomes Misaki's first friend and the only one seen in the anime. While it seemed Sumi had a crush on Misaki, he was only using the boy to get closer to Usagi. Even after attempting to steal Usagi away, Misaki continues to be his friend. Eri Aikawa Aikawa and Misaki talked to each other about Usagi's manuscripts and such on the phone multiple times until they finally met in person. She is very nice to him, often giving him treats and offering him a job in the manga as her assistant. In her debut episode, Misaki was jealous of her because he thought she was in a relationship with Usagi but once this was proven wrong he continued liking her although Misaki often feels weird around her since she is a major yaoi fangirl and the one who gives the ideas behind the love scenes between "Akihiko and Misaki" in Usagi's BL novel Junai Romantica and gushes whenever she catches the two in a lovers situation. Kaoruko Usami Kaoruko is Usagi's cousin who came to live with Usagi and Misaki while hiding from marriage to Haruhiko. Misaki is very proud that she's the first girl to declare she loved him, then felt disappointment to learn she's a direct Usagi member, confirming his Usamone theory. Kyo Ijuuin Misaki first met Ijuuin-sensei during his visit to Usagi's workplace, even before he graduated from the University. Misaki even declared "I LOVE YOU" in his visitation, and this was heard even by Usagi, which resulted in his jealousy. Misaki did later inform Usagi the "love" he feels for Ijuuin is different from the "love" he feels for Usagi, which is the relationship (lover) type of love towards Usagi. Kyo Ijuuin was later more involved in their storylines once Misaki joined the company to work. He even confessed his infatuation towards Misaki at a point in which Misaki tried to decline his feelings as politely as possible, as he was his favorite author. Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi In the manga of Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Misaki appeared as a part-timer (in the form of a chibi) at Marukawa Publishing. Misaki has no significant role in the plot nor is he seen speaking at all. * Volume 7 Chapter 1 (Case of Onodera Ritsu # 12) * Volume 8 Chapter 10 (Case of Onodera Ritsu #19) Trivia * The name Misaki means "beautiful" (美) (mi) and "blossom" (咲) (saki). * Misaki's surname Takahashi means "tall, high" (高) (taka) and "bridge" (橋) (hashi). Navigation de:Misaki Takahashi es:Misaki Takahashi fr:Misaki Takahashi pl:Misaki Takahashi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters